Versus/Transcript
(Zane walks, but falls into a cave, where he whimpers out of fear.) P.I.X.A.L.: Zane? Are you still there? (Zane looks to see where the voice is coming from but sees his Falcon.) If you can hear me, wake up. You need to wake up. Zane: (He wakes up, chained to a wall, revealing it's just a dream.) It was only a dream. P.I.X.A.L.: It's amazing you dream. I've always wondered what it's like. You've always been special. Zane: Where am I? Who are you? P.I.X.A.L.: I'm P.I.X.A.L., a friend. And you're in danger and have to get out of here. Your memory drive is out of sorts and your Elemental Power— Zane: Elemental Power? P.I.X.A.L.: You're a Nindroid, Zane, a Ninja. And your friends are here to save you. But they can't do it all. You have to remember who you are. Zane: Friends? P.I.X.A.L.: Remember, Zane. You saved your friends and then rebuilt yourself. There are things about you that you don't understand. That you have yet to discover. But if we're ever going to get out of here, you have to remember. Zane: P.I.X.A.L. We are compatible? P.I.X.A.L.: Yes, Zane. Yes, we are. (At the Samurai X Cave, Nya is rebuilding the Destiny's Bounty.) Nya: Sure, Jay's cute and funny, and I'm always laughing around him, but everything's about him, and he never takes me seriously. More light, please. Wu: (He wakes up and turns the flashlight on.) Right. He never takes you seriously. Nya: Then there's Cole. He's handsome, and I suppose I connect with him on a deeper level, but everything's so serious with him, you know what I mean? Socket wrench. Wu: (He hands her a tool.) Young emotions are...complicated. Nya: Sensei, these are needle-nose pliers. I asked for a socket wrench. And could you at least try to impart some wisdom? Wu: No way. I'm not sticking my finger into that beehive. Misako, any word? Misako: Nothing. It's been days and still no word from Garmadon or the Ninja. I'm worried. Wu: As am I. It's time we broaden our search. Nya: Well, then it's a good thing I made a mobile base in case the Destiny's Bounty was ever out of commission. I call it the D.B. Express! Mm, not married to the name. Misako: Find my family, Nya. Nya: (She jumps into the D.B. Express.) I'm on my way. (She drives away.) Wu: Wherever they are, at least my brother is there to guide them. Misako: This is my husband we're talking about. And that's what worries me. (At the palace, an Anacondrai Cultist is serving the Elemental Masters their food.) Krait: Next! Nu-uh. Nothing for you. Garmadon: There's a valuable lesson here, son. If you turn your back on your first evil Sensei in an effort to go straight... Anacondrai Cultist: Next! Garmadon: ...you may not be served creamy biscuits. Lloyd: Well, I know what we are being served. A whole bunch of baloney. This isn't a fighting tournament. It's an alibi for Chen to steal everyone's powers. But we still don't know why. Kai: Isn't it obvious? Chen wants to destroy New Ninjago City. I don't know what it is, but that place has had a string of bad luck. Cole: I'm not so sure. From what Sensei G's told us about him, I have a feeling it's something far more sinister. Jay: And may I remind us, we still don't know where Zane is, which is why we all need to take care of our first rounds to give us more time. Don't look at me. I've already moved on. Cole: Your opponent got himself kicked out. Jay: Hehe, either way, it's my day off. (He turns to the Cultist.) Extra creamy biscuits. And don't skimp. (They start walking away from the line.) Cole: Taking a day off? And here I thought Ninja never quit. Jay: And I used to think a Ninja wouldn't steal your girlfriend. Garmadon: Whatever you have to say to each other, say it now, because harboring grudges hurts no one but yourselves. Lloyd: He's right. You should be preparing to fight your next opponent, not each other. Cole: What grudge? I already dropped it. Jay: I dropped it first. Cole: Did not. Jay: Did too. (They continue arguing, with Jay dropping his biscuits and drink.) Garmadon: The tournament will test them, Lloyd. Either find a way for them to make peace, or neither of them will move on. Chen: (On an intercom) The tournament of Elements continues. Fun time! Would the following Masters please make their way to their assign arena? Speed, Gravity, Smoke, Nature, Mind, oh, and last and hopefully not least... Jay: Huh, maybe we all got the day off. Chen: ...Fire! (Kai gasps.) Remember, only one can remain. (The fighters are in their arenas.) Turner, Master of Speed, versus Gravis, Master of Gravity. Fight! (The two make their way toward the Jadeblade. Neuro and Bolobo begin their match.) Neuro, Master of Mind, versus Bolobo, Master of Nature. Fight. (Neuro uses his Mind on his opponent.) Lloyd: They call this a fight? Garmadon: Wait for it. (Neuro manages to dodge Bolobo's vines. Kai and Ash's fight begins.) Chen: Kai, Master of Fire, versus Ash, Master of Smoke. Fight! (The two dropped the Jadeblade on a rock under them.) Lloyd: Come on, Kai, you can do it. (The Masters watches Neuro and Bolobo's fight.) Garmadon: Never underestimate the power of the mind. Neuro: (He gets trapped in Bolobo's vines.) I didn't see that coming! Lloyd: In Man vs. Nature, Nature usually wins. Griffin: What? Can't keep up? I'm over here. Can't catch me. (Gravis levitates some of the flowers from the tree.) This doesn't look good. Kai: Ninja, go! (He uses his Spinjitzu.) Lloyd: Come on, Kai. Use your power. Kai: Fire! (Neuro uses his Mind to give Bolobo a headache, freeing him and using another vine to climb the rock and grab the Jadeblade.) Neuro: Yeah! Chen: Winner! Loser! (Bolobo screams as he falls under a trapdoor.) Master of Mind moves on. (Gravis levitates the Jadeblade, but Griffin grabs it.) Griffin: Yeah! Chen: Winner! Loser! (He opens a trapdoor, but Gravis laughs when he doesn't fall in. Chen drops a sandbag on him.) Griffin: Whoa. How many buttons does that man have? Chen: Master of Speed move on. (Clouse was about to use his Dark Magic on Kai and Ash's battle when Chen stops him.) Chen: No Magic. I'm enjoying this. (Kai breaks the bridge with his Fire. After a brief fight, Kai grabs the Jadeblade.) Winner! Loser! Master of Fire moves on. (Back in the palace, Chen laughs as he watches his Kabuki perform for him.) Clouse: Master, it was the Ninja who snuck into our ceremony, yet we allow them to move forward. I beg you, let me use my sorcery and put an end to this. Chen: We'll use your Magic in time, but not now. Not when there are other ways to whittle them down. Perhaps it's time to switch things up. (The two laugh.) (The Ninja approach the Elemental Masters, who are gathered around the bracket.) Jay: What's all the commotion? (They gasp when they see Cole and Jay on the same bracket.) Cole: No, he can't do this. Lloyd: He already did. Cole: We gotta fight each other. Jay: But why does it say I have to fight Cole? It didn't say that before. I'm not ready to fight. It was supposed to be my day off. Cole: I tried to warn you, but you never listen. Talk, yes. Listen, not so much. Clouse: Is there a problem, Ninja? Cole: You cheated! You changed the brackets. Clouse: Oopsie. (He laughs and walks away.) Lloyd: What do we do? They can't fight each other. We came here to become whole, not fall further apart. Garmadon: You can't undo what's been done. My only advice is to be at peace with it. Jay: Peace? One of us has to lose! Oh, my gosh. It's totally gonna be me. He's got super strength and what do I have? Quick, tell me! What do I have!? Lloyd: Don't listen to my dad. We find Zane then none of us have to battle. Your fight isn't until tonight so we still have time to figure out what Chen's up to and stop this. Kai: I think I know just the person who can help. And I think he already knows. (At night, the Ninja went to see Neuro.) Lloyd: We need your help, Neuro. Neuro: You think I can get close to Chen to read his mind, so you can find your robotic friend and not have to fight. Kai: Don't forget— Neuro: You still need to know what Chen's up to because he's hiding something. Jay: That's really impressive, Nerdo. Neuro: It's Neuro, Master of the Mind. And Cole thinks Jay won't last long in a fight. Jay: Pfft. You think that? Cole: You just said it yourself. Jay: But you didn't have to believe it. Neuro: Don't be offended, Cole. Jay here thinks you're the least valuable Ninja. Cole: You don't say. (They start pushing each other.) Lloyd: We wanted you to help, Neuro, not make things worse. Neuro: But why would I help? You're competition. The sooner you're out, the better for me. Lloyd: If you want what's best for you, just look into my head and you'll see what this tournament is all about. (Neuro does, and sees Lloyd's memory of Chen stealing Karlof's Metal.) It's only a matter of time before Chen steals your power too. So are you in? (In the dungeon, Zane struggles to free himself.) P.I.X.A.L.: Zane, you're built differently. You have to search deep within yourself. (Zane activated a saw to cut through the chains.) Yes, that's it! You're remembering. Cultist #1: Tonight's fight is gonna be epic. Who do you got? Jay or Cole? Cultist #2: I'm a Cole man. Never liked the color blue. What's that grinding sound? (Zane puts his saw away before they can check on him.) Heh, guess I was just hearing things. C'mon, let's go. (They leave.) P.I.X.A.L.: It's not safe. I suggest you break out when everyone's at the big fight. Zane: You mean, we must break out. P.I.X.A.L.: Yes. Of course. (Neuro goes inside the Kabukis' changing room.) Chen: (Laughs.) Not so tight. Clouse: This floor is restricted. Neuro: Clouse. I was just leaving. Clouse: I saw you speaking with the Ninja. It'd be a shame if the other fighters were to find out you were...helping them. Neuro: Of course not. I'm the Master of the Mind. (He uses his Element on him.) I'm smarter than that. (He leaves.) (That night, Jay and Cole prepares for their fight.) Jay: Thinks it'll be an easy fight. Well, I'll show him! Haha! (Neuro arrives.) Kai: You're cutting it close. So did you see into his head? Neuro: I'm sorry. I couldn't get past Clouse. Jay: Good. Then we can finally put our feud to rest. Gladiator style! Neuro: But I did see something. For a brief moment, I saw inside Clouse's mind. The powers he's collecting, they are for a spell. A spell for what, I don't know. But it's in his spellbook on page 149. I'm sorry it's not enough to stop the fight. I wish I could've done more. Kai: That's okay. You've done what you could. (On the other side of the arena, Lloyd tries to comfort Cole.) Cole: You don't have to say it. It was inevitable we were gonna have to face each other. May as well be Jay. This fight's been a long time coming. Lloyd: Well, I'm not at peace with this, but that doesn't mean you still can't find peace with each other. We don't have control when we fight, but we do have control how we fight. Jay's not the enemy, Chen is. Remember that. Cole: Wu once said the best way to defeat your enemy is to make him your friend, but how are you supposed to defeat your friend? (The battle is about to start. Lloyd, Kai, and Neuro go back to the audience.) Garmadon: You tried your best, the rest is up to them. Lloyd: I hope they can see that too. Chen: Let the tournament continue! Jay, Master of Lightning, versus Cole, Master of—(They start fighting.) Jay: Haha! That's all you've got? Least valuable Ninja! Cole: Eat dirt, Blue-belle! Chen: Oh, Clouse, go get me popcorn. This is turning out better than I anticipated. (Zane manages to break his cuffs and starts sawing the bars leading to P.I.X.A.L.'s room.) P.I.X.A.L.: Hurry, Zane. Before they come back. Zane: I'm through. Now let's get out of here. P.I.X.A.L....you're...you're... P.I.X.A.L.: Scrapped. I know, but I couldn't tell you. Not when you needed to get out of here. Sadly, this is where my journey ends, but not for you. Zane, you must go alone. Find your friends. Stop Chen. I know you have it in you and don't worry about me. I will always be a part of you. Zane: You're right. You will always be a part of me. (He takes her neural drive.) P.I.X.A.L.: Zane, what are you—Zane, you've taken my neural drive and inputted into your processor. You're ingenious! Zane: Not ingenious. Upgraded. I'm sure there will be other surprises about me we'll find out together, but until then, let's both get out of— P.I.X.A.L.: Zane, behind you! Initiate evasive— Clouse: (He uses a taser on Zane.) Next time, maybe it would be best to tie up the Nindroid with chains thick enough that he couldn't cut through. (Jay and Cole continue their fight.) Jay: Stronger than you thought, eh? That's your betrayal flowing through my veins. Cole: I'm looking forward to the peace and quiet when you're out of the tournament. (He overpowers Jay with Earth.) What are we doing? I don't want you out. You're not my enemy, Chen is. Jay: Oh, sure, lower my guard by pretending to be my friend, then swoop in to steal the prize. Typical Cole maneuver. Cole: I never meant to hurt you, Jay. If I knew it would destroy our friendship, I'd take it all back. Jay: Well, if we're being honest, I was upset about losing Nya, but I take blame for that. I was more upset about losing you. We used to be good friends. Cole: The best! Right? We should've been honest with each other instead of bottling this up. Jay: Agreed. But how are we supposed to stop fighting? We can't both win. Cole: Well, maybe we can draw it out till they call it a tie. Quick, attack me. But not hard. (They fight without their Elemental Powers.) Chen: Ah, what is this? Pattycake? I'm bored. Release the Condrai Crushers! Cole: I got your back. Jay: And I've got yours. Both: Ninja, go! Garmadon: Ah, they fight together. Good work, son. Lloyd: Yeah, I do listen to you every once in a while. (Jay and Cole worked together to defeat the Condrai Crushers.) Chen: Enough! I know what you are trying to do. If neither of you will win, then both of you will lose! (He activates the trap doors.) Cole: We can't both lose. Chen's right, there can only be one. Jay: And it should be you. You and I both know I'm lucky to have even made it this far. You take the Jadeblade. (Cole takes the Blade but throws it to Jay.) Chen: Winner! Loser! Master of Lightning moves on. Cole: She's yours, Jay. I should've bowed out long ago. Win this thing. Chen: (He drops Cole in a trapdoor.) About time. Phew. Garmadon: Cole may be gone, but he did not lose. Let what he did here today be a lesson for us all: know thine enemy, but more importantly, know thy friend. He fought like a true Ninja. (Nya travels on the D.B. Express, following the Falcon.) Nya: Why did you call me here? Falcon: (Screeches.) Nya: Zane's beacon. Coming from somewhere off the coast. But that's impossible. Sensei Wu, come in. This is Nya, do you read? I think I may have found the Ninja. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu